Halo: A New Chapter
by yuki1213
Summary: Ok so this is pretty much explaned in the story so yeah please give it a try!


AN: Hey hows it goin' bros? Anyways I have a new story, and Gammers back...Sorry that I'm not all hyped up as usual, I'm just tired so yeah. ANyways! Have fun reading heres Gammer with the Summary since she came up with the idea!

Gammer: Thanks Yuki you can go back to your sad and heartbroken state. Don't ask! Anyways heres the real summary!

Summary:  
Years after Bethany, Ivy, and Gabriel have left earth they are sent back on another mission, and this time with a new additon to the group. Her name is Lilly. But when Beth comes back to Earth has she forgoten all about Xavier? Or does she still love him? Rate MA for some cantent. Done in Bethany's POV.  
Chapter 1: Catching Up  
I was excited yet frightend to retrun to Venus Cove. Maybe Xavier is still there. Maybe he still loves me. But I can't think of that now, my little sister has to come with us to Venus Cove. Hoplfully she won't be as bad as I was. With so many questions on my mind I didn't even notice when Ivy asked me a question. "Bethany are you listinging?" I quickly came back to reality. "N-no sorry, my mind was on other things." I said. "Anyways as I was saying, you may go check in on Xavier, if you would like." She said. When I heard that I lit up, but I kept quiet. "Beth, why do you seem suddently happy?" Lilly asked. I blushed a bit, "Xavier is very special your sister. I guess you could say hes her best friend." Gabriel explaned as we walked into the house. I blushed eve deeper and ran up the staris to my old room. I looked out over the beach as I stood on the taires. I qiuckly ran back down the staris and out the door.  
I took off down the road twards Xavier's house. I finnaly arrived and walked up the staris and knocked on the door. I stood there for a moment when someone came to the door. "Hello?" A voice said. I smiled, "Hello Mrs. Woods, its me Bethany. Is Xavier home?" I asked. She quickly opened the door, "Hes going to be so happy to see you. Xavier! Could you come down here please?" She yelled up to him. "Comming mom!" He yelled back. I bushed a bit at hearing his voise. He ran down the stairs. His blond hair flopped over his eyes. "Yes mo-, B-BETH!" He yelled happily, and dashed over to hug me. "Xaveir!" I yelled back, as he pulled me into his arms. "Ok well, I guess you too have some things you want to do. I'll just leave you to them." His mom said and left the room. Xavier quickly pulled me out the door. "I-I thought I would never see you again." he said and walked me to his car. I blushed a deep red as I climbed in, "M-me too." I said. He started the car and drove off tward my house. "So how are Ivy and Gabe?" He asked. I smiled, "They're good. We just got back from Heaven. The Seven has allowed me to stay with you longer." I explaned as we pulled up to the house. " I flung the door open and waited for him. We walked up the stairs onto the portch. We walked in the door holding eachothers hands. "Ivy, Gabe, I'm back!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen, draging Xavier with me. Gabriel was in the kitchen again cooking. "Hello Xavier, how your sister and the baby?" He asked. Xavier gave him that million dollar smile, "Shes great, and her son is about thirteen now." Gaberiel smiled and noded. "Great I'm going to see him in music I hope." Gabe said. "Well hello there Xavier." Ivy said and gave him a hug. "Hello Ivy. How've you been?" He asked. She smiled, "Good and you?" "Same." He replyed. I smiled and sat down. "Bethany! Can you help me?!" Lilly yelled from the other room. "Ugh, sisters." I mumbled. Xavier laughed and helped me up. "Comming!" I yelled and ran to the living room. Xavier close behind. "What is it now?" I asked as I turned the corner into the living room. She was caught up in some string and he wing was traped. "Well it seems I have got my wi-AHHH! WHATS HE DOING HERE!" She sccreamed. Trying to hide her wings but falling over in the prosses. "Its ok Lilly he already knows were Angels. He has for along time." I laughed and walked over to get her untangled. "So how did this happen to you?" I asked and proceded to cut te sring off her. "Well... I was goofing off and I fell on a basket of sting and the next thing I knew this happened." She said and rubbed her forehead.  
Xavier and I helped her up and walked into the kitchen. "So, what your telling me is that this boy Xavier is Bethanys boyfriend? The guy that she told about us?" Lilly questioned. "Yes but it wasn't like that!" I said. Xavier grbbed my hand. "I just couldn't keep it a secret from him. He said that he didn't like keepig secrets in a relationship." I explaned, and got up. "Xavier, would you like to stay the night? You know because its really late?" Ivy asked. Xavier smiled, "Only if Gabe approves first." He said noding twards him. I looked over at Lilly. Her jaw droped open. "Why are you inviting him to stay with her?" She asked. I blushed. "Because its getting late. Now get to bed you have school in the morning." Gabe explaned and hurried her to her room. "Well I think me and Xavier will turn in aswell." I said and headed up the stairs after him.  
"Ok. Goodnight!" Ivy said and smiled. Xavier and I knew we wern't sleeping tonight...  
AN: CLIFANGER! So how did you like? Tell me in the Reviews!

Gammer: I will write the nex chapter and stuff cause Yuki's going to have a bunch of club meetings this week so yeah! Rate, Review, and Follow!BYE!


End file.
